1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an apparatus to control an inclination of an organic light emitting display panel, and more particularly, to an apparatus to control an inclination of an organic light emitting display panel that has a simple structure, increases a supporting force, and reduces material costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays with less weight and volume than a cathode ray tube have been developed. A flat panel display includes a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, etc. Among these, the organic light emitting display displays an image using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that generates light by recombination of an electron and a hole generated corresponding to the flow of a current. The OLED includes a light emitting layer of an organic material.
Such an organic light emitting display has various advantages, such as excellent color reproducibility and slimness. Accordingly, applications of the organic light emitting display are expanding to various markets (e.g., a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a portable multimedia player).
When such an organic light emitting display is used as a monitor, a TV, or the like, there is a need for a panel that is designed to control an inclination thereof according to a position of the monitor, the TV, etc. so that viewers view a screen in an optimum state.